The present invention relates to an improved implant prosthetic system.
More specifically, the invention relates to an implant system of the above kind permitting obtaining optimum bore absorption and an aesthetically pleasant emergency profile.
As it is well known, modern implantology is based on studies carried out by Branemark during the seventies. The solution suggested in the past years by Branemark provided the insertion of a titanium self-tapping screw within the patient bone to be then used as anchorage of a titanium pin. A crown is then cemented or screwed onto the pin.
Coupling between the implant and the pin always involves a bone re-absorption, varying between 2 and 3 mm, and essentially depends on two different factors:                bacterial colonization occurring within the micro-space at the junction between the implant platform and the pin platform, causing a chronic infection of the surrounding bone (restoration of the biological thickness); and        distribution of the occlusion stresses on the bone surface at the level of the implant edge.        
It is known that bone re-absorption always causes a gingival defect.
Recently, solutions have been suggested involving employing a bigger implant and coupling it by a standard pin, wherein bone re-absorption is remarkably reduced (this technology is known as platform switching or platform shifting).
It has also been observed that bone re-absorption is directly proportional to the difference between the implant diameter and pin diameter (difference between implant/abutment).
In order to exploit advantages of this technique, the doctor must always use implants having a diameter larger than necessary, thus being difficult to be introduced.
Furthermore, all implants used for this kind of technique have a flat platform or a platform having a flaring or inclination faced upward (in FIG. 1 of the enclosed drawings it is shown at 10 an example of an implant having a platform faced upward, while in FIG. 2 it is shown at 12 a section of an implant with a flat platform),
Such solutions, mainly in case a platform switching is employed, always involve the presence of an emergency profile that can be difficulty covered by gingival edge.